


After

by CelestialHeavens1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bingo, F/M, Gen, Major Character Injury, Post Hydra Reveal, Post-Episode: s01e20 Nothing Personal, Redemption, Skye is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeavens1/pseuds/CelestialHeavens1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompts from Agents of SHIELD Fic Bingo by Zedille on AO3. Takes place during Season 1, post Nothing Personal, but Jossed by the Season 2 Premiere. Can be read as a story or as one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zedille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedille/gifts).



> Inspired by the prompts from Agents of SHIELD Fic Bingo by Zedille on AO3.
> 
> Takes place during Season 1, post Nothing Personal. Spoilers for everything after that, but doesn't follow canon completely.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**5\. Skye anticipated Ward's betrayal**

She must have known or at least suspected, he decides as he looks at the decoded hard drive. A Hydra agent is looking up at him and Garrett has his eyebrows raised.

"That girl of yours sure is something else."

That is an understatement. He'd found out the location to unpack the drive from her, had brought her back to the team, and had given the drive back to Hydra to be hacked. He'd never intended for her to know. He never wanted her to get hurt this way.

There is a message displayed that says "Nice try, Ward."

She is a thousand miles away by now, in some sort of hideaway with a whole new identity. His, he discovered after she apparently sent cops after him, was not as scrubbed as she made it seem, forcing him to lay low. He'd never see her again. He'd never get the chance to explain to her.

How little did she think of people that she had anticipated, no, expected him to betray her, to betray SHIELD?

A piece of him dies that night.


	2. Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of SHIELD, but I really wish that I was working on that show. Wow, does it seem like it'd be a fun job to wake up in the morning and go to work there.

**23\. Someone gets shot by Ward**

When they fight to take Hydra down, Ward fights against them. That is until he accidentally shoots her.

He was aiming for May, which doesn't make it much better. May ducked, not realizing Skye was behind her, and his bullet hit his Rookie instead.

When he realized what he had done, his pistol fell from his hands. He ran to her, despite the others trying to stop him and some how managed to avoid getting shot or hit going to her.

"Skye, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he chants over and over to her, expecting to see the betrayal written across her features as he presses his jacket into the wound in her chest he had created.

But she didn't look betrayed. She had understanding in her eyes, like she thought he would shoot her. Maybe that was what hurt the worst.

The shot should have been non-fatal; it had hit her right shoulder, but she was loosing a lot of blood and if she didn't get medical attention soon, he was going to lose her.

 _No,_  a small voice whispered in his head,  _you've already lost her, whether or not she dies._

And that was the sad truth of things. She'd known he was going to betray her. She's figured he'd shoot her. She was the one that had alerted the others that he was Hydra and had somehow known to not give him the real drive.

He doesn't remember much around him after that. He knows it is Coulson who handcuffs him and May who leads him away. He doesn't resist.

He knows that SHIELD lost the battle, but it will live to fight another day.

 


End file.
